Key to Her Heart
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: After her mother's death, Hanabi finds that she cannot feel anything, pain, or even emotion and wants to be alone all the time. This is why she spends all her time in the snow, with only shorts and a t-shirt, so she could feel something even numbness, but on one particular snowy day, she runs into a certain blonde, a key to unlock her emotions, and possibly her heart. One-Shot!


**A/N Hello fellow FF members and visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with a One-Shot called Key to Her Heart. As of the seventh I am twenty years old. As a treat, I decided to get straight into explaining my writing process, which can be found on my profile, and then this fic. I would have finished it on that day if I was not side tracked by celebrations. Well this is my birthday fic, which I hope you all like, so enjoy! Italics means thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Naruto not owned me... Naruto... Naruto Characters owned Kishimoto**

**WARNING: TEARJERKER (****Almost made myself cry)**

* * *

><p>Three year old Hanabi let her tears flow as she sadly looked at her mother's dead body. She has been sick lately, coughing blood, vomiting and other symptoms. Hanabi could not take it as she was about to run away until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Imouto-Chan; you can let it all out." Hanabi cried into Hinata's shirt. That was the last time Hanabi Hyuuga has cried, felt any emotions, or anything at all.<p>

Hinata tried so hard to bring her out, but failed miserably. Hiashi was next and even Neji tried, but all ended in failure. Soon, Hanabi cut everyone out and spent all of her time outside, especially during the winter where she could feel one thing, numbness.

After three and a half years, this was her routine, train outside in the snow until she wanted to be done. When it was not winter, she covered herself in cold water, just to replicate the cold numbness. This was the only way she could feel anything.

There were many close calls to getting frostbite and hypothermia, Hanabi got used the cold and was practically immune to those conditions, as if her body adapted to the cold.

It was an all-time low in terms of temperature, snow was piling up and six year old Hanabi was training in only her shorts and sleeveless V-neck and yet Hanabi still did not feel any pain. _Mother…_

Hanabi continued to train until she heard a voice. "Hey! What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Only one thought went through her mind._ Somebody actually cares about me?_

As much as twelve year old Naruto did not want to, he had to go out to get some blankets. The ones he had at his apartment were not enough. So now he was returning home in the burning cold and was on his way, until he saw a girl, about five years younger than him training in only blue shorts and a blue V-neck. _What the heck? She must be freezing… _Naruto approached the girl. "Hey! What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Hanabi turned toward the voice and noticed the boy her father said was a demon. "Nothing that concerns you demon."

Naruto sadly looked down. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, not demon. I show you concern and you spurn me. Well, goodbye."

Hanabi shook her head as Naruto turned to leave. "Wait! I'm sorry for saying that. It's just that my father always told me that you were a demon… I'm Hanabi Hyuuga."

Naruto turned around. "So you believe everything your parents tell you Hanabi?"

Hanabi turned away at that statement. "Parent, my mother died when I was three."

Naruto went up to Hanabi and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Hanabi shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I have not felt anything ever since she died."

Naruto shook his head. "Come on, deep down inside you are feeling something."

Hanabi looked into Naruto's eyes as she separated from him. "No I'm not. Why do you think I'm out here? The only thing I could possibly feel, emotional or physical, is numbness. I spend my days out here training, searching for my emotions, even sadness or anger, but I cannot. Every time I look back at the event, I can't even remember how I felt."

Naruto sighed and held her into a tighter hug. "Come on! I know your feeling something!"

Hanabi tried to fight it, but instinct told her to wrap her arms around Naruto. "This isn't working…" Despite saying that, she was unsure. Within her chest, her heart she began feeling something.

Naruto began rubbing her back. "Yes it is you can let it all out."

Hanabi was confused until she looked up and saw that everything was blurry and her cheeks felt what she remembers as cold. Hanabi brought her hand up to her cheeks and in fact found out that she was shedding tears.

It all made sense now, the blurry sight, the wet cheeks, the tears, and the pain coming from her heart. Somehow, unlike everybody in her family, this boy was able to break down her steel exterior and unlock the emotions to her heart. Hanabi then dug herself into the warm arms of Naruto and started sobbing, hard. "This pain, tightening in my chest, I think its sadness. I don't like it, but it's finally good to feel again."

All of sudden, a huge range of emotions came pouring out of her. One moment she was crying the next she was laughing. There were outbursts of anger, happiness, sadness, and all the other emotions. To Hanabi it was confusing and she was scared, but she could not stop. The only thing that was constant was the arm of Naruto holding her, comforting her.

After Kami knows how long, Hanabi finally calmed down. Suddenly she was shivering, but feeling warm at the same time. "Naruto, I don't feel well…" Hanabi began swooning and feeling weak.

Naruto, who just sat there and held Hanabi as she released all of the emotions she was unable to express before that moment suddenly recognized the symptoms, having gone through it himself. _Hypothermia!_

Naruto quickly held Hanabi bridal style and decided to take her to his apartment. While he she was a Hyuuga, he did not know where the Hyuuga household was. She probably ran away.

Naruto quickly arrived there and set up his fireplace. So even if he was unable to pay the bills, he still had a way to keep warm. Naruto then brought out his sleeping back, mentally slapped away his embarrassment for what he was about to do. Naruto looked at Hanabi who was quiet for the last few minutes looked. "Listen Hanabi-Chan, you are going into Hypothermia, which I hope you are not familiar with, bu-"

Hanabi shook her head. "Even though I spend all my time in the snow, I have never gone into Hypothermia although there were a few times I was close…"

Naruto began removing his shirt. "Well Jiji, what I call the Third Hokage taught me how to deal with Hypothermia. The person who is in Hypothermia is supposed to share body heat through skin to skin contact."

Hanabi shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

When Naruto was down to his underwear, he looked at Hanabi. "What I'm saying is, if you do not get down to your underwear and basically hold onto me, you will die."

Hanabi was sluggish in the thinking. Usually, she would not have let anybody done that, but due to her Hypothermia, she could not think straight or even get what Naruto was saying. "What?"

Naruto growled in frustration as he took off Hanabi's shirt and shorts, and carried her to the sleeping bag. Hanabi's quickly failing brain slowly turned. "Y-You want t-to d-do… N-No p-please don't."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not going to do anything to you I'm going to save you. You are going into Hypothermia and this is the best option we have right now."

Hanabi tried to get it but all she got was to trust him and she will survive. Hanabi nodded her head and began feeling faint.

Naruto, seeing her head roll quickly put her in the sleeping bag, which right next to the roaring fire and climbed in with her, zipped it up and held her tightly.

It was at this point Hanabi began feeling very warm, well as she can remember from before her mother died, and brought her arms to her body to keep in the warmth. "You're going to be ok Nabi-Chan." At least that was the last thing Hanabi heard before she lost consciousness.

Hanabi woke up to something what she can only describe as warm. _Huh? What the heck happened? Why am I in my underwear? This is not my room… Why am I feeling warm? Who is the guy… boy, in his underwear as well? Wait hold on, I think I remember…_

Hanabi began thinking what led up to this and then realized that she was in Hypothermia and that Naruto saved her, despite her reluctance and her unclear thinking from the fever and… _Did he call me Nabi-Chan?_

Naruto stirred which caused Hanabi to look up. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the girl half naked girl in front of him and took a few moments to realize her did not do the nasty with a girl five years his junior, which would have been bad. "Hey, Hanabi-Chan, how are feeling?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Hey before I fell unconscious, did you call me Nabi-Chan?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I said Hanabi-Chan, but to be fair I was a bit quiet on the Ha sound. That actually does not sound like such a bad nickname for you, Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi knew that no matter what she said, the name was going to stick. "Alright, but in return, I get to name you… Ruto-Kun."

Naruto shook his head. "But Ruto is a girl's name!"

Hanabi smirked. "Then drop Nabi."

Naruto then gave up. He really did like the name Nabi-Chan. "Fine… Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi smiled. "Glad you can agree Ruto-Kun… We should probably get dressed."

Naruto then smiled as well, "You smiled, you're happy."

Hanabi then stopped to think. She had this warm feeling that was making her lips turn up to a degree in which one called a smile. Hanabi nodded at that. "Yeah I am… Listen, thank you for holding me through that, I hope you did not think me insane for cycling through all those emotions at once. It just that everything was bottled up and for some reason I was unable to express them, until you somehow coaxed them out…"

Naruto then smiled. "It's alright Nabi-Chan. You're welcome and remember hugs do wonders."

Hanabi smiled. "Yeah they do… I think your hug was like a key to my heart or something, like it unlocked my emotions once again."

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess you can look at it that way. Well, we should get dressed… We don't want people coming in here to get the wrong idea."

Hanabi nodded as Naruto got up and went into his room to get two dry pairs of clothes. He got himself and Hanabi, from when he was younger for her, a set of clothes as their other clothes were still drying. Hanabi then tried getting up, but found it difficult as she felt very weak. "Ruto-Kun, I don't think I can move."

Naruto then brought the clothes to her. "Here you go you can get dressed in the sleeping bag for now."

Hanabi nodded as she shakily took the clothes and put them on. "Ruto-Kun, I don't want to stay in the bag any longer than I have to. The ground is killing me…"

Naruto smiled as he went to Hanabi and gently and slowly picked her up. "Where do you want to lay down on, my couch or bed?"

Hanabi thought about it for a moment. "Well, are you going to make lunch?"

Naruto was a bit confused. "I don't see how that relates, but yeah I am, after I lay you down."

Hanabi shrugged. "On the couch, where I can sit up and eat."

Naruto nodded then walked to the couch, which already had blanket and pillows set up., and set her onto it and tucked her in. "Please get as much rest as possible."

Hanabi was about to settle down but then realized something and shot up, or tried doing so but that only resulted in her light headedness. "Whoa, Nabi-Chan, you need rest I said. What are you so worried about?"

Hanabi shook his head. "I'm assuming you don't know much about the Hyuuga Clan."

Naruto shook his head. "No."

Hanabi gulped. "Well long story short, my father, Hiashi Hyuuga, is the Head of an elite clan that can use eyes that have 360 degree vision. It is a huge clan and he will send every last member to find me. If he finds me here, then I do not know what he will do to you. I'm going to have to get back home as soon as possible!"

Naruto shook his head. "Well that is certainly a problem…"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door which Naruto then got up. "Get comfortable Nabi-Chan, you are going to need your rest even if I do find a way to solve this dilemma. In the meantime, I'm going to answer the door, and deal with whoever is at the door. Ok?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah."

There was another knock on the door. "Coming!"

Naruto went to the door and opened it to reveal a man standing there with the air of authority. "Hello sir, can help you?"

The man nodded. "Yes you can. My name is Hiashi Hyuuga. Last night my daughter went missing, and I am checking every household to see if she was kidnapped."

Naruto smiled. "I did see her last night and was wondering why a little girl was training in a sleeveless shirt and shorts and while we were talking, she kind of went into Hypothermia. I did not know where your household was Mr. Hyuuga, so I took her back to my place and I had to… please don't get offended, share my body heat with her…"

Hiashi sneered. "As long as you did not use that as your opportunity to do anything to her… and of course, I would not expect a street urchin like you to know where we live…"

Naruto growled. "That totally sounds like a grateful attitude for me saving your daughter. She is currently resting right now as she barely has the energy to move. I was going to make some vegetable soup for her."

Hiashi sighed. "All right since she will be immobile, I'll allow her to stay here on two conditions. One, she returns home as soon as possible and two, I post guards outside the house… wait a second you look familiar…"

Naruto inwardly groaned. _Please do not say demon, please do not say demon._

Hiashi sneered then became confused. "You are the demon of Konoha, but, a demon would not save anybody. A demon would not have cared. I can detect the miniscule signs of lying… I think I was wrong about you boy. As much as it hurts my pride, I am much more grateful and I shall thank you for saving my daughter. In return, I shall grant you anything you want, within reason."

Naruto sadly sighed. "I've always wanted to know my parents, but I don't think you can bring people back from the dead…"

Hiashi sighed. "I can't do that. The closest I can offer is my home, but the Clan Elders would refuse you."

Naruto then smiled. "Then please let me be friends with Nabi-Chan."

Hiashi was caught off guard by that. "Uhhh what?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, I just called her Hanabi-Chan as she was losing consciousness, and she thought I said Nabi-Chan, and I liked that nick name. Don't worry; in return, she calls me Ruto-Kun."

Hiashi was really surprised at this. "Tell me the truth Naruto. What happened when you first met her?"

Naruto was confused. "Why?"

Hiashi frowned. "Ever since her mother died when she was three, she has never felt anything, emotionally or physically and even began cutting people out. What happened? What did you do to cause such shift in my daughter's rather unfortunate personality? If you can call it that."

Naruto took a deep breath and explained everything to him, including Hanabi's emotional outburst.

Hiashi nodded. "I see… Thank you for taking care of my daughter. Alright, I shall leave her here. If you need anything go outside and wave your hand. That lets the guards know that you need something. Alright, I shall be taking my leave."

Naruto nodded. "Hai!

Hiashi was about to close the door but stopped and said one last thing to Naruto. "Please make sure you take good care of her. You would not want your new friend to be hurt. Oh yeah, you still haven't told me what you wanted. You can tell me now, or in twenty years. I don't care when just remember that I owe a favor to you."

Naruto smiled at that. "Thank you Mr. Hyuuga. I appreciate it very much."

Hiashi then turned to look outside. "You are welcome, Uzumaki-San."

With that, Hiashi left and Naruto quickly went to Hanabi, who listened to the whole conversation tried sitting but failed to do so again. Naruto shook his head. "You have to lie down and rest Nabi-Chan I'll get the soup ready real quick, so please rest until then. We can talk after I'm out here with you.

Within ten minutes, Naruto brought out two fold tables and set them up so they were next to each other and in front of the couch. Naruto then retrieved the soups he made for Hanabi and himself. "There we go. Can you sit up Nabi-Chan?"

Hanabi grunted as with a lot of effort, she managed to sit up though she was exhausted. "Why am I so tired now?"

Naruto sat next to her and put his hand to her forehead. "You have a fever Nab-Chan, hold on I'll get some damp hand towel." Hanabi nodded. "Yeah, sure." Hanabi began eating her soup as Naruto quickly got a decent sized hand towel, ran some water through it, and wrung out all the water. Naruto then carefully tied the hand towel around Hanabi's head. "Here we go, this should help."

Hanabi could only nod. "Thank you, Ruto-Kun…" Naruto sat down next to her and they ate in silence, leaving Hanabi to her thoughts. _Ever since he found me, he has been taking care of me. No one has ever made sure I was ok like that in a long time. He has saved me from death and he hasn't left my side once._ Hanabi then took a look at Naruto then blushed.

With a smile she continued eating and thinking. _Plus he's kind of cute. I would not mind if I spent the rest of my life with him. Wait what am I thinking? I'm only six, well almost seven, but still… I still like him. Maybe I could be his girlfriend someday but not today. Perhaps in a couple of years I could be his girlfriend, but for now, I shall be just his friend._

With that last thought Hanabi finished her soup, along with Naruto. "Thank you very much Naruto, I feel better already."

Naruto could only smile as he untied the cloth around Hanabi's head and laid her down on the couch as he took everything away. Naruto then came back with a new cloth, which he placed on Hanabi's head. "There we go. Go to sleep for now. When you wake up, you should feel better, or at least good enough to move around."

Hanabi slightly nodded her head. "I really don't know what to say, thank is all I've said, but don't have anything to make conversation with you or the very least pay you back. I'm a terrible guest…"

Naruto then rubbed Hanabi's head. "You are not a terrible guest. I know we only just met, but now that we are friends, I care a lot about you and you don't have to pay me back for this."

Hanabi then got an idea. "Well, come closer."

Naruto was confused. He inched closer and closer to Hanabi, until Hanabi grabbed onto Naruto's shirt and kissed him on the lips, for a few minutes

After a few awkward moments. Hanabi was the first to speak. "I-I'm sorry, I should not have done that…"

Naruto smiled as he brought his lips onto Hanabi's, which surprised her. "Don't be."

Hanabi smiled. "Thank you for not running away… we should not do this though, at least not until we're older."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, not until we're older."

Naruto smiled as he got up. "Sleep well Nabi-Chan."

Hanabi nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

With that, Naruto cleaned up his apartment a bit and then returned to Hanabi, who was sleeping. Naruto decided to bring up a chair to watch her and fell asleep as well.

After they woke up, Hanabi was feeling well enough to go home, of course escorted by the guards and much to her joy Naruto himself.

Hiashi was happy to see his daughter's smiling face, something he had not seen since his wife's death. Because of that, Hiashi was eternally grateful for Naruto not only taking care of his daughter when she was sick, but also unlocking her emotions.

Naruto and Hanabi became very close friends and even swung by a few times, much to the disagreement to the elders. Every time Naruto was near Hanabi, she was happy, and even though they were separated she still had her emotions. Hiashi even suspected that his daughter had a crush on Naruto, a suspicion that was held bu Hinata as well.

By the time Hinata worked up her courage to talk to Naruto about her feeling for him, it was too late they were already in a relationship. Hinata, was upset by this news, but was happy that Naruto was happy and even let him go.

Hanabi has even often referred to Naruto as the key to her heart and emotions.

During the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto died on the day he turned sixteen, sacrificing his life to leave Madara a weakness, which The Alliance took advantage of and won. When Hanabi heard the news she was devastated.

Ten year old Hanabi spent most of her days holed up in her room or in front of his grave, crying, crying for the warmth of her boyfriend's arms, crying to hear the sound of Naruto's voice once more, to see his face once more. Amongst her sobbing and crying all could be heard was. "Ruto-Kun, I miss you." "Ruto-Kun, I love you." "Ruto-Kun, why did you leave me?" "Ruto-Kun…" "Ruto-Kun I want to see you, hold you, and hear your voice, even just one more time."

Hanabi began forgetting things, such as how he laughed, what his smile looked like, she even began forgetting what his arms felt like. No matter how think or warm a blanket or rather blankets were it did not replicate the same thing Hanabi felt when she held onto Naruto. Her father and sister even tried holding her. It also wasn't the same thing. She forgot how his breath tickled her neck when they kissed, forgot how his back and head rubs felt. No one could ever replicate those.

Hanabi was in the darkest and deepest depression and many people tried to comfort the ten year old and later learned that it was better to stay away, so as she doesn't get any more upset than she already was.

On the fourth year anniversary of when Naruto found Hanabi training in snow, Hanabi was found laying in front of Naruto's grave covered in snow with a smile on her face. As if her death had finally put her at peace.

Inside her hand was a note that said that she wanted release from all the pain and that her final wish was to be buried next to Naruto. Her final moments were spent by being as close to Naruto as possible.

Hanabi found herself in a white space. There were people milling about and then recognized Naruto and instantly rushed into his arms and they kissed. "Ruto-Kun! I missed you so much!"

Naruto smiled as well, happy to finally be reunited with his love. "I missed you so much as well Nabi-Chan. Listen I saw you suffering out there and I hated it, but I'm glad that you are happy now."

Hanabi shook her head. "I was suffering because we were separated by your death Ruto-Kun. I'm happy now because I'm finally in your arms. Please never ever leave me alone like that again

Naruto held Hanabi tightly and nodded. "I promise I will never leave you like that again. I love you Nabi-Chan."

They kissed at that. "I love you as well Ruto-Kun. You know why? Because you are the key to my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for those that want a lemon from me. Anyways, if you have not, check out my new fic, A Fall to Remember, which I plan on continuing. It is a Naruto/Moegi story for those that do not know. After this I promise I will begin Chapter 20 to Escape. Sorry if it took a while to get to that. I've been busy doing other chapters. Ummm I think that's it for now. Anyways, like always R&R and this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


End file.
